Talk:Henrique Bardas
Could Henrique be of any realation to Mallorie Bardas?--Kremer 01:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Kremer That's the theory... I left it out just because there is absolutely no confirmation of it yet, but if someone wants to put in a Speculation section mentioning it, go for it. The other interesting thing is that his buddy Armando Torres shares a last name with Elizabeta Torres, a friend of Mallorie Bardas. It all seems like to big of a coincidence, especially with a name like Bardas which is by no means a common Latino surname, but there's no official word from R* on this yet.--Mafioso86 11:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Mafioso86 We'll find out soon enough with the release. I'm pretty sure he's Mallorie's cousin who gave Roman and Niko the Bohan apartement. I'm also pretty sure Luis gets introduced to Mallorie by Henrique, and in another cutscene Henrique gets a call from Mallorie about the aparement thing. Master Sima Yi 16:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I haven't been all the way through TBOGT yet, but I have to agree with Mafioso that Armando and Henrique both having the same last names as Elizabeta and Mallorie respectively is too coincidental to be a coincidence. But if my memory serves correctly, it seems like Mallorie did mention something about a cousin named Henrique in a GTA IV cutscene. Ghost Leader 08:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think they're related. Henrique is implied to be of Dominican decent, like when they're talking about there mothers. Mallorie is explicitly stated to be Puerto Rican. :And it's totally impossible and freakishly inhuman that Puerto Ricans can interbreed with Dominican, right? Ghost Leader 14:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) About the mysterious Mallorie's cousin No, Mallorie never said that his cousin is named Henrique. She just said her cousin has got an apartment in Bohan and she will give it to Niko and Roman whereas Henrique lives in Northwood and never said he had an apartment in Bohan, and he has no reason to have one. And as you know Elizabeta is in prison, Armando, Henrique or Luis would surely have spoken of it if they were cousins. Nostrein 19:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : That's not neccesarily true, Henrique COULD have had an apartment to give away to Mallorie, and he COULD be her cousin. My guess is that Rockstar dicided to make these coincidental names, just so people like us would argue about it and cause speculation. Grand Theft AJ 22:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Nonetheless, the page saying they can't be related because they're of different ethnic backgrounds is kind of stupid, because if that's so, my Mexican cousins must be total freaks of nature considering I'm 100% white American. That (along with the similar statements on Armando's, Elizebeta's, and Mallorie's pages) should be removed as there's absolutely nothing preventing Dominicans and Puerto Ricans from having kids together. Ghost Leader 14:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ghost Leader has a good point. As of now however it's just specualtion, and coincidence, it's still possible, but there is no comfirmed proof. I think that info should stay on the page. Grand Theft AJ 22:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry isnt it likely seeing as Henrique has gone out with Carmen Ortiz that he has links in Bohan and could have an apartment there also he has stated hes a good earner so could afford to.He may have also had ties with Elizabeta Torres (in jail during bogt timeline) as they are heavily into drug trafficking and Ortiz is seen at her party and Mallorie is friends with E.Torres and introduces her to Niko even though Mallorie doesnt have any links to crime according to the lcpd database.Also the bogt timeline would suggest Niko would already be living in the apartment at the start of bogt and even though henriques a good earner hes staying in northwood where they grew up suggesting hes living with his family again maybe its suggested that mallorie and henrique are in fact related but never confirmed as he was not seen at the wedding in gta4 and henrique probably wasnt invented until bogt as he isnt really an important character to the plot. Markuseire 02:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Unnecessary Adds I think stating that Henrique swears alot to act tough is a very unnecessary addition... what GTA Character doesn't swear? I also think the Trivia point stating that Henrique only talks about Luis' family because he has nothing else to talk about is very unnecessary. Anyone else agree? Grand Theft AJ 21:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I dont think those should be parts of the article either, i agree with u. 6FTofDIRT 02:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Not saying it's a bad thing, but why the picture of him eating? It kind of cracked me up, like, take note in this dudes personality that he likes to eat food, preferably on sofa's. Also, I think we should change the profile picture of him to the shot in "I Luv LC" where he does the dumbass gang sign outside of Masionette. Aarondude5 (talk) 22:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Aaron Self 6:56 PM EST